My Damn Good Bunny
by Jayne-san
Summary: New Summary: Lucy is at her house, reading the erotic story "My Damn Good Lover", when the man of her erotic dreams and novels comes to her house wet from the rain. Who is this man and what do the two have in store for the future? Read to find out, final chapter uploaded 8/18/2014
1. Chapter 1

**My absence is now gone... I am so sorry for not updating _How It All Began_, writers block has claimed me again for that story. So I have been working on this one-shot for a while now, and if you want I will make a second part for this. Well I hope you enjoy my writing today... Bye bye...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Plus! Plus! Please check out my profile today because I updated it, there is ANOTHER, yes, ANOTHER! Writing project that I am working on! Still up for BETA reading so don't forget about that! Leave a review if you want me to put in the second half of this or not, it will have sex in it. So yeah..**

* * *

Lucy sat on her bed, staring out of her rain covered window. The week had gone by relatively easy, until today. The rain came out of nowhere, drenching people on the streets. Most of her guild members rushed to get home, others weren't so fortunate and had to stay at the guild. Lucy was, of course, one of those lucky people. And to add to her luck, Natsu and Gray were forced (Ahem, dragged against their will) to Erza's room at Fairy Hills; and Lucy had her apartment to herself.

Lucy sighed, her arms resting on the window sill. Of course she loved the fact that she had her apartment to herself, but she felt inexplicably lonely. Her normally boisterous apartment was silent. She could have called Plue to keep her company, but she knew it wouldn't help and she just didn't have the energy. The atmosphere outside seemed to damper on her own mood, making it dreary to an extent.

And the fact that she couldn't secretly ogle a certain dragon slayer only made it worse.

He had been missing the entire day, not showing up once at the guild. Even his exceed didn't show up. So Lucy was forced to sit at the bar that day, lazily drinking her strawberry tea. She knew she couldn't have the man, because he always seemed to not be interested in her; that or the fact he just didn't want to be associated with her.

Lucy shook her head, trying to free herself from her thoughts. So to pass the time, Lucy had grabbed one of her novels to read. As she paged through the pages, she only seemed to get even more bored.

An abrupt, loud knocking on her door saved Lucy from her thoughts. She jumped off her bed in eagerness and raced towards the door, yanking it open. Her eyes widened at the sight of a drenched Iron Dragon Slayer with a frown on his thin, blue lips. He pushed past Lucy and walked into her apartment, obviously pissed. Lucy closed the door and followed after him.

"U-umm… Gajeel…?" Lucy said quietly. Gajeel turned around, his eyes narrowly pointed at her. Lucy shivered on the inside at the sight, finally seeing the Dragon Slayer up close. Since his clothes were wet (Thank Mavis!) she could see every defining line of his muscled physic. His clothes clung to his body, making it look like a second skin, his arms having droplets of water running down his skin and over the metal embedded into it. His pants looked uncomfortably tight on him, showing the small budge at his groin.

Lucy stifled the groan that threated to come out of her mouth. She cleared her throat and pointed towards her bedroom door. "T-the bathroom is in there, if you're looking." Gajeel grunted and walked through the door.

He saw her tangled bed sheets and the lone book on the floor, seeing the cover his face tinted red slightly; _My Damn Good Lover_. He remembered Shrimp (Levy) reading the book next to him one day, her face pressed into the pages as she tried to cover her flaming red face.

He tried to clear the thoughts from his head, but it only worsened when Lucy came in after him and picked up the book. She sat on her bed and continued reading, acting as if it wasn't the most distracting thing to him. Lucy looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Do you need help Gajeel?" Lucy asked. Gajeel looked away quickly and stomped over to the bathroom, slamming the door shut. He huffed as he stripped out of his wet clothes, grabbing a hair tie out of his pocket and tying his hair up in a bun with his bandana wrapped around his head.

It seemed that luck was not on his side as he found his boxers wet also, sticking to his skin uncomfortably. Gajeel growled deep in his throat, taking his boxers off as well. Now he was completely naked with no clothes to wear, and he sure as hell wasn't going to ask Bunny Girl (Lucy) for clothes.

As Lucy sat on her bed she pondered over the thought of clothing for the Iron Dragon Slayer. Seeing as he was completely and utterly drenched in rain. _Does he rust…?_ Lucy giggled quietly at the thought of Gajeel rusting. She got off of her bed and went to her bathroom door, hearing nothing on the other end she hesitantly knocked.

"What?" Gajeel's annoyed voice came on the other side.

"Umm… Do you need a towel for your body and hair?" Lucy asked.

"Tch, maybe I do."

Lucy fidgeted slightly as she stood, contemplating if going inside and giving it to him or slipping it under the door. Thinking quickly she went to her dresser and pulled out a towel. She took a deep breath and let it out, trying to calm her fast heartbeat. Trying the door knob she found it unlocked and opened it. She looked down at the ground as she stepped inside holding out the towel towards him.

"H-here's the towel," Lucy said quickly. She heard Gajeel grunt and snatch the towel out of her hands. She peaked quickly seeing that he was turned around, the towel covering his bottom.

"I-I'm gonna go now…"

"No you're not," Gajeel said, turning around with his arms crossed over his body.

Lucy looked at him incredulously, "W-Why not?"

"I don't have clothes." Of course, ask Gajeel to point out of the obvious. Lucy sighed and went to her nightstand, pulling out her golden keys. Fingering through them she held up the key and called in a commanding tone, "Open, Gate of the Maiden! Virgo!" A bright flash appeared and in between the two stood Virgo bowed down to Lucy.

"Yes, Princess?" Virgo inquired.

"Can you please get Gajeel some clothes?"

Virgo nodded, "Of course, Princess." Virgo disappeared back into the spirit world, appearing again a second later with a small pile of clothes.

She turned towards Gajeel and held out the clothes," I hope I got them to your liking." Virgo bowed slightly towards him and turned towards Lucy again.

"Punishment, Princess?" She asked, her eyes gleaming slightly in excitement.

Lucy waved her hands in front of her frantically, her face slightly red with embarrassment, "No! Virgo no punishment needed." Virgo nodded.

"Good night Princess, if you need anything else do not hesitate to ask." Virgo bowed one last time and went back into the spirit world.

Lucy did not dare look at the Dragon Slayer, already knowing the type of look he was giving her.

"You punish her?" He asked with an amused look on his face at her actions.

Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, "No I do not! It's just something her past master did."

"Mhm, sure." Gajeel walked back into the bathroom and closed the door. Lucy sighed and slumped to the floor. _Mavis why me?_ All she could think about now was Gajeel's amusement at her embarrassment. She looked at the book on her bed and picked it up deciding to stay on the floor and read.

When Gajeel came out of the bathroom again his eyes went to the girl on the ground, reading the damned book again. He willed his face to remain neutral, but knowing Bunny Girl she would figure it out soon. He moved over to her bed and peered over her shoulder. Seeing that she didn't notice him he decided to stay there, watching her read the book without as much as her ears turning pink.

Eventually he got bored and cleared his throat, catching the blonde's attention. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes, closing the book and putting it on her lap.

"When did you get out?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders, "Not long." Lucy nodded and looked down at the book, her fingers itching to grab it and read some more. She had just gotten to the good part, right before the two main characters were about to have sex.

Lucy looked over at the Dragon Slayer, seeing him going through her things she decided to read. The book was almost in her reach before a large hand suddenly grabbed it off of her lap.

"Hey!" Lucy cried out. She stood – wobbling slightly because her legs were numb – and reached for the book. Gajeel held it up high out of her reach and looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"How can you read this without getting flustered like Shrimp?" He asked.

Lucy huffed and crossed her arms under her breasts, "What do you mean?"

"Aren't you innocent n' shit like your friend?"

For once, Lucy had no words to say. The usual snappy blonde was at a loss for words. She opened her mouth to say something but now words came out. Finally Lucy sighed in defeat and looked down at the ground.

Gajeel's mouth was open now, seeing her ears turning pink at his question. _So she isn't a virgin!?_

"You've already fucked someone?" Gajeel asked in disbelief. Lucy looked up at him with wide eyes.

"I haven't! I'm still pure, unlike someone," Lucy said. She turned her head to the side and huffed.

"Then how come – "

"'Cause I wrote the goddamned book!" Lucy shouted. If she wasn't so mad at the moment she would have laughed at Gajeel's face. His cheeks had gone a noticeable shade of pink, his mouth open and eyes wide. He pointed at the book, then at her.

"You wrote this?" He asked for confirmation.

"Yes, I have. Now please don't tell anyone," Lucy said. She grabbed the book out of his hand and placed it back on her bed. She knew that any smart person, like Levy, would know that the two main characters were her and Gajeel. She based the book off of her vivid fantasies of the sexy man, but he didn't need to know that.

"Why should I?" Gajeel crossed his arms over his chest, looking down at her with narrowed eyes.

"I'll give you anything in return, just please don't!" Lucy was pleading now, basically on her hands and knees. She didn't want people to know her erotic stories, and how she longed for that type of sex. Even though she was a virgin didn't mean she couldn't write sex scenes, albeit they weren't that great.

Gajeel looked at her, contemplating her offer. He wanted a lot of things; like a lifetime supply of iron to eat, Flametard to shut up and leave him alone, Amazon monster to stop irritating him, and the Demon Barmaid to stop muddling in his love life. But what he wanted most was someone to treat him normally, and not be afraid of him. He knew some of his guild members were still wary of him because of what he did in Phantom Lord, and he wanted them to stop judging him from his past and accept him or who he was.

Of course Gajeel would never admit those things to Bunny Girl, so he stuck with the most appropriate answer.

"Reenact on of your scenes."

Lucy looked up at him in puzzlement, "Huh?"

Gajeel sighed and shook his head. He opened the book in his hands and paged through, finding a scene for Lucy to act out. When he spotted one he showed the page to Lucy, who finally got the answer.

"I will not do such indecent things!" She screeched.

Okay maybe it wasn't the _most_ appropriate answer, but an answer nonetheless.

"You said you'd do anything, and this is what I want you to do, reenact it."

Lucy looked at him like he was crazy, scratch that, he _is_ crazy! He wanted _her_ to do one of who erotic novel scenes for _him_. If Lucy's mind wasn't all that frazzled she would have thought he was interested in her.

"Why do you want me to do that?" She asked skeptically.

Gajeel leaned closer down to her face, a smirk playing on his lips. "Because if you're such a damn good writer I'd like to see it."

"Then why don't you just read the goddamned book!" Lucy yelled, throwing her hands in the air. Gajeel shrugged and leaned away from her, tossing the book. Lucy barely caught it, fumbling as she did so and placed it back on her bed.

"No." The answer that came out of her mouth upset the dragon slayer greatly. He frowned at her and growled slightly.

"So you want everyone to know about your little secret?"

"I don't want people treating me differently, but I won't do such indecent things with someone who – " Lucy's face flamed red. Her words caught in her throat and quickly thought of an excuse.

"With someone who… What?" Gajeel sat on her bed, leaning forward at her with a confident smirk on his face.

"W-with someone like y-you…" Lucy said quietly, barely audible to her own ears. Her heart clenched in pain at her own words, even though they weren't true. She had feelings for Gajeel, but kept them secret for her best friend's sake. She didn't want her friend to feel like she was betrayed, and Lucy wouldn't indulge in her own desires.

Gajeel sat there shocked momentarily. _So she still is scared of me. Figured._

"So you're still scared of me I see," Gajeel said quietly.

Lucy shook her head and said, "I'm not scared of you Gajeel, I just won't do that with you. Levy would be devastated if she knew I did that." Lucy looked down at her lap, her hands intertwining with each other. Her lips pursed together and her face with slightly red.

Gajeel groaned and rubbed the back of his neck. He got that "Levy" card often whenever he was out at a bar. He had no feeling for Shrimp, none at all. He was only repaying her because of what he did to her during Phantom Lord, he would have done the same with Bunny Girl but she steered clear from him daily. He and Shrimp often talked about that whole romantic involvement, both agreeing that it wasn't for them. Levy was still too innocent for him and Gajeel didn't want to feel like he was being the baby sitter.

"Look Bunny Girl, me n' Shrimp got no feelings for each other, we agreed on that. It's become annoyin' as shit whenever people assume we're together," Gajeel said.

Lucy looked at him surprised, her eyes slightly wider. "Really?" If what he said was true then maybe, just maybe, she could have a little taste of the Iron hunk.

"Really Bunny Girl." Gajeel didn't know why he was explaining this to her, probably because it just seemed like the nicest thing to do, for him anyways.

"Umm…" Lucy squirmed as she sat, eyeing the book on her bed. She picked it up and quickly paged through the pages, finding what she was looking for she showed it to Gajeel. Gajeel's eyes skimmed through the words, his face flustering slightly at the descriptive words.

"You still want me to do that scene right?" Lucy asked nervously. Of course Lucy wanted to do the scene, it was of her favorites. The two main characters that were about to get into the throes of sex, the female was beginning with an innocent approach, and then turning into a vivacious minx.

Gajeel's large feral grin made Lucy think she did the right choice. Gajeel leaned back against her head board, his arms behind his head as he smirked at her. Lucy crawled on her hands and knees towards him, her eyes half lidded and her lips partly gaped. Lucy tried her best not to get flustered over the fact that she is living one of her many dreams, and instead tried to play the part of the main character.

Lucy leaned forward, placing herself on her lap and wrapping her legs around him. She placed her hands on his shoulders and pressed her chest into his.

"Can I just ask you one question?" Lucy asked quietly. Her heart beat loudly in her chest in anticipation. As much as she wanted to just ravish the man she needed to know why he wanted this.

"Go ahead," Gajeel replied huskily.

Lucy leaned closer, her mouth only millimeters from his, "Why do you want this?"

Gajeel thought about her words, _why?_ His most reasonable answer would be because he wanted to taste her, lick her;_ fuck_ her. But he couldn't answer like that; he would just get a foot in his face and be flying out of her window. He was attracted, yes, he wanted her, yes; but did he want something else? Yes, he did, he wanted her acceptance. He felt the guiltiest about how he treated her, for torturing her mentally, emotionally, and physically. Gajeel knew he wouldn't be able to hide it from her long, so better to get out with now than have to later.

"I want you're acceptance. I know how stupid that sounds but I still feel guilty of how I treated you, so I'm… Sorry."

Lucy's heart swelled, her eyes watering slightly at his words. He still felt guilty, despite how she treated him. Lucy only knew one way on how to get him to see that she was okay, even if it wasn't one she would choose for everyone else.

Lucy placed her hands on either side of his face and gave a small smile.

"I forgive you."

She moved closer to his face and closed the gap between their lips. At first Gajeel didn't know how to respond, he was still shocked over the fact she forgave him that easily. He wanted to stop her and reason with her, knowing she was doing this to his wishes. He didn't want to still take advantage of her, but damn was it hard.

Lucy moved her lips over his still ones, slanting to taste more of him. She wondered why he still wasn't moving, but paid no mind to it. She ran her tongue on his bottom lip, asking for entrance. When he didn't oblige Lucy parted from his lips and stared at him with a frown on her face.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Why did you forgive me so easily?" Gajeel had his brows furrowed and a small frown on his face.

Lucy sighed, "I forgave you a long time ago."

"Then why do you insist doing something that I'm blackmailing you to do?"

Lucy sighed and threw her head back, a groan of frustration coming from her lips. In an instant her head came in contact with his and Gajeel cried out in pain. His hand flew to the bruise threatening to come.

"The hell was that for!?" Gajeel bellowed out. Lucy narrowed her eyes at him and began pinching and stretching his cheeks.

"That's for being an idiot."

Lucy's mouth landed on his again in a rush, her hands tangling in his hair. She parted her lips again from his and gave a small smile.

"That's for being the idiot that I fell for."


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO**

Since that night the two have been inseparable. It was a huge surprise when the two came into the guild the next day with Lucy on Gajeel's back. The first reaction was Natsu, thinking Lucy was injured, and Gray trying to hold back Natsu, and himself. Erza was livid, thinking immediately that Gajeel had hurt the poor blonde and was threatening him to no end. Only one person out of the whole guild was sane enough to put two and two together.

"Blonde-hair red eyed babies!"

Yup, if you guessed you guessed correctly. Mira. The barmaid had yelled at the top of her lungs with hearts in her eyes.

Then she passed out.

Everyone had rushed towards her, forgetting the newly formed couple for a while. During that time Lucy and Gajeel sat down next to Levy, who was more than ecstatic to hear about how they got together. The little bookworm interrogated the two endlessly, asking questions Lucy, nor Gajeel, thought she'd have the nerve to ask.

"What's the sex like?" Her small petite face had a healthy glow on it, a large smile on her lips.

"W-what?" Lucy sputtered, her face bright red with embarrassment. Next to her she was vaguely aware that Gajeel was chuckling at her predicament. She elbowed him hard in his ribs, catching him off guard and causing him to cough and hold his side in pain. Lucy sent a pointed glare his direction and that immediately shut him up.

Levy giggled at the sight of her two friends acting like an everyday couple; of course a Fairy Tail couple.

"Well c'mon Lu-chan, I know you wanted to – " Lucy reached across the table and slammed her hand to Levy's mouth, silencing her.

"Don't. You. Dare." Lucy breathed every word with dangerous intent if her inside thoughts. Lucy felt something wet on her palm and squealed and let go of Levy. She wiped her hand on her pants and shook it.

"Levy!"

"Sorry Lu-chan, but it was getting hard to breath," Levy said sheepishly. Before Lucy could speak another word a large sword was impaled in the middle of the table. Levy, Lucy and Gajeel all jumped in the seats in fright.

An armor clad boot was planted on the table, following the gaze upward they were met with a fierce looking red head. It seemed that everything around them had quieted as they awaited the woman's words.

"Lucy," she began. She lowered herself down to the blonde's height, "Please, tell me everything tonight!" The once serious redhead was now eager with excitement as she pulled the surprised mage into her bone crushing hug. Lucy head made contact with her armor and she swore her eyes turned into spirals.

"O-okay Erza," Lucy replied shakily.

After that the day went by relatively easily, people congratulated the two, despite Gajeel's endless growling. Macao and Wakaba had come up to the two, two beers in each of their hands.

"A toast to the new couple!" Macao shouted, raising his own glass at the two. Lucy hesitantly lifted the beer brought to her with a nervous smile on her lips. Gajeel grabbed his with a scowl and lifted it anyways.

"The new couple!" Cheers echoed throughout the guild from the guild members. People raised the glasses and drank their drinks (a barrel for Cana). Lucy drank her own but was stopped as Gajeel took it out of her hands and drank it for her. Lucy looked at him incredulously with wide eyes.

"Gajeel! What'd you do that for?" Lucy asked loudly. Her outburst caused people to look at them with interest.

"I don't want you drinking," Gajeel grunted out. A collective "Aww"s came from the girls in the guild. Evergreen gave a sly look towards Elfman, and Elfman nervously looked away, muttering something about being manly.

Lucy gushed as well and wrapped her arms around the embarrassed Dragon Slayer. "Aww Gajeel, that's so sweet. But why don't you want me drinking?"

"I've heard about you drunk, you're a flirting mess." Lucy scowled and removed her arms from him, bopping him on the head and crossing her arms.

"Idiot."

**_~.xX__1__Xx.~_**

One week had passed since the two got together, people rarely fretted over their relationship now. So now Lucy had time to relax to herself without a girl constantly fluttering around her and asking about her romantic love life.

Lucy sighed as she sat on her bed. Her head lolled to the side as she tried to keep herself awake. Gajeel had promised to take her out on a date tonight so now here she was, waiting at nearly midnight for the man to come and get her.

She was dressed in a white short sleeved t-shirt, blue jean high waist shorts, black sneakers with knee high black socks. He told her to dress casual, and so she did. Little to no makeup on her face and barely any jewelry except for a gold chain around her neck. She decided to let her hair down and not curl it.

Lucy sighed again and grabbed her novel, _My Damn Good Lover_. She still has yet to taste what it feels like to be made love to so now her book is there for her own pleasure. She skimmed through the pages with ease, a growing desire pooling in between her legs.

Lucy shut the book closed before she got any further. A knock on her door had the blonde running through her apartment to get it. When she opened the door she was met by the sight of Gajeel in a normal t-shirt and pants and black fingerless with metal studs on them.

"Gajeel!" Lucy threw her arms around his neck and nuzzled into it. She felt Gajeel's chest shake as he laughed at her antics. Only she knew Gajeel's true laugh, the earth shaking, spine tingling laugh that made her fall for him even more.

Lucy let go of him and hit his head repeatedly with her fist.

"You idiot you had me waiting for over two hours! What were you even doing?!"

Gajeel grabbed her small fist before he got a concussion and pulled her out of her apartment, closing the door behind him.

"G-Gajeel wait I need my keys!" Lucy shouted, trying to stop the Dragon Slayer. But Gajeel paid no mind to her and continued pulling her through the streets towards the outskirts of town. Lucy gave him a perplexed look as he stopped near the forest. He turned around and wrapped his arms around Lucy's back, then under her legs. He lifted her up and the blonde squeaked in surprise and hastily wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Where are we going Gajeel?"

"Just wait and see Bunny Girl," Gajeel replied with a large grin on his handsome face. Lucy sighed and nodded, sometimes kissing his neck as he walked through the forest.

Not long after they arrived at a clearing with a picnic basket and blanket on the ground. Lucy gasped quietly at the sight, a single candle in the middle. Gajeel slowly let her down and wrapped his arm around her waist, guiding her towards the little set up area.

Lucy sat down on the blanket and Gajeel sat next to her, picking up the small basket and opening it. He laid out a different assortment of foods, from meat to fruit to desert. Lucy's mouth watered at the smell, a large smile on her face.

"Did you make all of this?" Lucy asked. Gajeel looked up at her and nodded with a light blush on his cheeks. Lucy leaned over towards him and planted a chaste kiss on his cheek.

"It smells delicious." Gajeel held up a fork to her mouth with a piece of meat on it. Lucy willingly opened her mouth and waited. The Iron Dragon Slayer put the fork in her mouth and let her taste the food he made. It wasn't very often he cooked food, mostly he and Lily often ate out at the guild or at a local bar or watering hole. So for him to cook it had to be a big deal, which it was, to him anyway.

Lucy moaned at the taste of his cooking. She grabbed the fork out of his hands and began feeding herself, still humming and moaning in satisfaction.

"Gajeel this is so good! I didn't know you could cook," Lucy said as she set down the food. Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck bashfully and looked down at his own plate of food.

"Umm… Yeah, I just didn't tell you yet," Gajeel replied as he bit off a piece of iron.

Lucy frowned as she saw him not eating the food he made and took away his plate. Gajeel looked up at her with wide eyes and in surprise, a half piece of iron hanging out of his mouth.

"Eat some of the food, you made it." Lucy hovered the fork in front of his mouth, an impatient look on her face.

"But I made it for you," Gajeel said.

"I know. I'm thankful. Now eat some of your damn good food." Lucy's patience was growing thin. She growled slightly and put the food in her mouth. She leaned forward and pressed her lips to Gajeel's, her tongue slipping through and touching his. Gajeel groaned and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her closer into his body. Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and slanted her mouth over his. She moaned slightly as their tongues battled for dominance. It had a tingling feeling over her body, and something pooled in between her legs.

Lucy shivered unconsciously as Gajeel's rough hands moved lower past her hips. In desperate need of air Lucy parted the kiss and looked at Gajeel with half lidded eyes. Gajeel tried not to let Lucy notice his raised manhood, but her deep blush and darkening eyes only made him almost lose control. The sight was extremely erotic to the Dragon Slayer, and basically screaming _fuck me!_

Gajeel moved Lucy off of his lap and raised her chin, placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"We can continue that later," He said huskily. Lucy nodded and the two continued eating under the stars.

**_~.xX__1__Xx.~_**

Later that night as they were walking home Lucy couldn't keep her hands off of the Dragon Slayer. Throughout the walk Lucy was pawing him, her hands wandering over his chest, his arms, pushing her body into his. And Gajeel wasn't having much help trying to restrain himself. He tried to distract himself with anything to keep in control in the reigns.

Lily… Lily… Lily on top of Bunny Girl's ass… Damn! Shrimp… Shrimp… Shrimp… Shrimp and Bunny Girl fingering each other… Fuck! No! Naked Old Man… Yes! Finally!

It didn't last long because once they were close enough to her house Lucy's relentless touching increased. Her hands wandered down to his groin, slightly teasing him and kissing his neck. Gajeel groaned as her hand lightly squeezed his manhood.

He stopped walking and pushed Lucy at an arm's length away from him, a pained look on his face.

"As much as I'd like to fuck you right now, we can't," Gajeel said quietly. Lucy pouted and moved closer, despite being pushed away. She placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him with her wide brown eyes.

"But Gajeel… Don't you want to do it with me?" She asked her voice small and pleading.

"I would love to Bunny Girl, but we can't."

"And why is that?" Lucy was growing irritated now. She knew that Gajeel wanted her by the obvious size of his manhood in his pants that stood out.

"Because your team is in there." Gajeel pointed towards her window and Lucy looked up, seeing the silhouette of one of her team mates.

"Get out of her underwear drawer idiot!" Lucy deemed that voice as Gray's, thankful that he was defending her pride.

"But look! It's so small, imagine that on her ass!" Natsu's voice rang in her head, making her face grow red with fury. She just hoped Gray would stop him before she did, and his body ended up in a river or worse; an endless train ride.

"Idiot… We've seen her naked, so of course I know what it looks like on her." That was the last straw, for the both of them. The couple moved into the apartment building and Lucy busted down her own door. She stomped through her house and found the culprits in her underwear frozen in their spot.

If looks could kill they would have been dead ten folds.

"What are you two dumbasses doing in my house!?" Lucy yelled at the two. Gray tried to slink away from her and escaping out of her window, but was stopped as an iron pillar shot out at him. He looked over and saw Gajeel with a feral grin on his face and Lucy was a livid look, scarier than Erza's.

"We thought you were gone, so we decided to come over," Natsu said, oblivious to the fact his life could end any moment.

"And decided to raid through my underwear?" Lucy growled out.

"No, I got bored so I decided to look around and I found your book. I looked through it, got confused so then I went through your stuff." Natsu had a large grin on his face, not knowing the dangers of what he just said.

It took all of Lucy's will power not to choke her idiot best friend. Gajeel placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded his head, basically giving her permission to severely injure the pink haired male. Lucy looked back at the two and grinned evilly; she cracked her knuckles at the two and advanced. Natsu, finally getting the murderous atmosphere, tried running out of the window but was also stopped by an iron pillar. Gajeel smirked and chuckled at Natsu's misfortune.

That night Natsu and Gray never went into Lucy's underwear drawer again.

And Natsu ended up on top of a train.

**_~.xX__2__Xx.~_**

Lucy sighed for what seemed like the seventh time that day. Her head rested on the bar top as her hand held loosely onto her strawberry smoothie glass. Mirajane looked at the blonde perplexed as she wiped down a tray in her hand.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Mira asked with genuine concern. The barmaid thought Lucy was happy now that she had a boyfriend of two weeks, one that was – in her opinion – strong enough to defend himself against Erza.

"Life is what's wrong," Lucy replied glumly. She lifted her head off of the bar top and took a sip of her smoothie; then it fell back down with a loud thump. Mira cringed at the sound, knowing the pain would register later with the depressed blonde.

"You can tell me you know," Mira offered with a smile. Lucy glanced at her briefly and sighed again, finally lifting herself and resting her head on her hands.

"My sex life," Lucy began, "Is nonexistent." The blonde's aura seemed to damper even more to the point people around her noticed.

"How so?" Mira had disposed of her rag and tray and leaned across the counter towards Lucy, an eager look in her big blue eyes.

"Well, it seems that every time we get close to having sex something ruins it. Last week Natsu had been in my house raiding my underwear, and Gray was there too. Don't worry, they got a nice beating. And now Gajeel just seems to not be in the mood, he either brushes me off or completely ignores me. And it's fucking annoying!" The blonde's volume had escalated at her last statement, anger evident on her face. Bystanders nearby had stopped in their tracks and stared at the mage with wide eyes.

Lucy whipped her head towards them and growled with narrowed eyes. Her guild mates each squeaked and scurried off to their own tables, glancing at one another and then at Lucy to see if she was still glaring; and she was. Mira watched the scene with a small smile and giggled quietly. Lucy turned back around at Mira and was surprised to see the woman giggling.

"What're laughing for?" Lucy asked gruffly with a raised eyebrow.

"You remind me of Gajeel, I guess he's rubbing off on you." Mira continued to giggle at Lucy's shocked face.

"I am nothing like that Iron Head!" She yelled.

"Who's talking about me now?" A deep voice behind her said. Lucy jumped slightly as arms encircled her waist. She felt a pair of lips press against her neck and Lucy leaned into the touch.

"We were talking about you Gajeel," Mira said.

"Why?"

"Because Lucy is acting just like you now." Mira smiled at him and slid over a beer. Gajeel nodded his head and grabbed it, chugging it down as flashed them both a wicked grin. He slid into the seat next to Lucy, one arm still wrapped around her waist.

"I'd like to know how she's acting like me now," He said as he sipped his beer.

Mira clasped her hands together, "Oh she was just talking to me and people started staring so she glared at them and began growling. It reminded me of someone who had first joined the guild…" Her eyes looked elsewhere as she avoided the Dragon Slayer's hardening gaze.

"Oi, I was not like that!" Gajeel said and slammed his now empty mug on the counter.

"Yes, you were," Lucy commented. She crossed her arms under her breasts and nodded, Mira included. Gajeel growled in irritation and looked away from the two, knowing they were right in every way.

Lucy sighed – nine in a row now – and looked at Mira with pleading eyes.

"_Help me_," She mouthed. Mira nodded and looked below her work station, rummaging through something before pulling out two tickets.

"I've got two tickets to a hot springs resort in a town not too far away," The barmaid said as she waved the tickets in front of the two. Gajeel eyed the tickets with disinterest and grunted, while Lucy thanked the heavens for Mira's canniness to get free things.

"Wow Mira, I would love to go to a hot springs," Lucy said loudly, glancing out the corner of her eye for any reaction from her grunting boyfriend.

"Yup, and couples get free food too." By now Gajeel was beginning to take interest and sat up, staring at the barmaid with a raised eyebrow. Lucy smirked inwardly and winked at Mira discretely. She grabbed the tickets out of her hands and wrapped one arm around Gajeel's bicep.

"C'mon Gajeel, it seems like fun," Lucy said sweetly. Too sweetly for his taste.

Gajeel sighed and stood up, "Fine then. I'm only going for the food though, and you." He murmured the last part but Lucy heard it, and she smiled brightly at him and kissed his cheek.

People nearby cooed at the sweet sight, but stopped when they felt the deathly gaze towards them.

"Yup, just alike."

**_~.xX__2__Xx.~_**

Later that day Gajeel and Lucy met up at the train station, each carrying two bags in their hands.

Except Lucy had a cart of four more behind her being dragged by Taurus.

"What the hell Bunny Girl!?" Gajeel shouted as he stared at her with wide eyes.

"What? I need outfits," Lucy said with a shrug. Taurus had hearts in his eyes as he watched Lucy walk over to the ticket booth.

"Miss Lucy your body is as sexy as ever. Moo~!" Gajeel's eye twitched and had to restrain himself from attacking the perverted cow. He knew how Lucy was protective of her spirits, and didn't want a mouth full of foot. When Lucy came back she handed the tickets to Gajeel.

"All aboard the train to Romansupea!" Lucy squealed in excitement and raced towards the train. Gajeel followed behind her with a frown marring his face. Lucy stuck her head out of one of the train windows and called out to them, "Taurus! Just leave my bags with Gajeel, he can bring them inside."

Said man looked at his girlfriend with wide eyes, "The hell? I'm not doing that!"

Lucy glared at him and said in a threatening tone, "You _will_ do it because you care for me. Right?" She raised an eyebrow at him. Gajeel grumbled and rubbed the back of his neck. Lucy smiled at him, knowing he had given up. She dismissed Taurus and the bags lay on the ground as Gajeel picked them up.

"The hell did you put in here? Rocks?" Gajeel growled out.

"No, just some clothes that suit me," Lucy replied cheekily. Gajeel hefted the bags in the overhead compartment and sat down next to the blonde. As soon as the train started his stomach dropped and his face paled. He clutched his abdomen in an attempt to control it, but it didn't seem to work because his breakfast was almost up his throat.

Lucy looked at him with concern. She took out on of her gold keys and held it out in front of her.

"Open, Gate of the Twins, Gemini!"

The two blue dolls appeared in a shine of light and hovered above Lucy.

"What can we do for you today Princess?" The two asked in unison.

"Can you copy Wendy please?" Lucy asked politely. The twins nodded and turned into Wendy. The Gemini-Wendy stood there in a short blue dress with her long hair in two pigtails.

"Hi Lucy-nee!" Gemini-Wendy said with a wave.

Lucy smiled, "Can you please cast Troia on him for motion sickness?"

"Of course!" Gemini-Wendy hand's glowed brightly blue and hovered over the sickly Dragon Slayer. In a matter of minutes he was sitting up straight with the largest grin on his face.

"Gihihi, feels great." He patted Gemini-Wendy's head and the blue haired girl squirmed slightly.

"Thank you Gemini," Lucy said with a smile. Gemini-Wendy nodded and smiled back, then disappeared into the spirit world.

The blonde looked at her boyfriend with a smile, seeing his energetic face was something only she got to see. She placed her hand on his cheek and turned his head towards her, leaning forward her lips landed on his in a soft, gentle kiss. Gajeel responded with the same touch as well as he placed his hands on her hips and leaned more towards her, deepening the kiss. They parted lips and both looked at each other with smiles on their faces. Lucy placed her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes, the smile still lingering on her face.

"_I love you…_"

**_~.xX__2__Xx.~_**

Gajeel sat nervously next to Lucy, her head laying on the bed sheets as she stared up at him.

"Gajeel… What's wrong?" Lucy asked again.

Gajeel shook his head, "Nothing." Lucy rolled over on her side and narrowed her eyes at him.

"You're lying."

"No I'm not." Lucy leaned closer to him, her face in his. Her eyes seemed to penetrate his soul and he looked away from her.

"Yes you are, you can't look me in the eyes," Lucy said. Gajeel sighed and turned away from her. He got out of the bed and paced in front of it, his hands on his head.

"Look, I just got a lot on my mind. And I don't wanna share," He said. Lucy sat up and crossed her legs; she rested her elbow on her knee and her head in her hand. She lip puckered out in a pout as she watched him. His nerves seemed to be messing with hers because she felt nervous, and uncertainty building up inside of her.

"You can tell me ya know, you can trust me." Lucy tried to pry the information out of him, but had no such luck. He only grunted and turned away. The blonde jumped off the bed and walked towards him, grabbing his arm and stopping him mid-step.

"How about we go out then? Will that take your mind off it?"

_No, because you'll be there_. "I guess," He grumbled. Lucy smiled at him and kissed his cheek. She bounded away from him, grabbing her bag (one of many) and headed towards the bathroom.

Gajeel sighed and sat on her bed, resting his head in his hands. His mind reeled back to the train ride, how Lucy had helped him with his motion sickness, the tender kiss, and the words she said, so quietly even his ears couldn't exactly hear her.

_"I love you…"_

Gajeel was no pussy, he knew that, but when she murmured those words he didn't know how to react. No one had ever loved him, sure Metalicana might have but he never said it. The feeling he got in his chest was foreign to him, and slightly frightened him. He felt warm, not like Flamebrain warm, but a cozy feeling. He knew the word "love", but just the feeling of love.

The man was so busy into his thoughts he didn't hear Lucy coming out of the bathroom. The girl looked at him in thought, her features creasing in worry. She hadn't seen Gajeel this worked up since they began dating. Even though it was only two weeks, she felt like she knew him for years.

"Gajeel?" Lucy voiced quietly. When he didn't respond she went up behind him and tapped his shoulder. The man turned around, not used to getting caught off guard, and was ready to yell at the person but stopped when he saw Lucy's melancholy expression. He tried to play it off and gave a crooked smile and patted her head.

"Hey Lucy." Lucy's expression softened slightly but it didn't completely disappear.

"Gajeel, what's wrong? And please don't try and play it off as nothing," Lucy said worriedly.

Gajeel sighed, "I just have a lot on my mind. You shouldn't be worried."

Lucy leapt from her seat and planted her hands on her hips, "But I am worried! You used my name! You never use my name!" Gajeel scratched his head and pondered over her words. She was right, he never used her name.

"I thought I'd give it a try, and it don't sound right. It's still gonna be Bunny Girl." He chuckled at her red face, knowing he had averted a crisis. Now that he finally got a look at her, he got the same feeling in his chest. She wore a long black dress with a slit up to her thigh, silver embroidery on the top of her dress which was heart shaped and seemed to push her breasts up more, a pair of matching silver bracelets, and a pair of black pumps heels. Her hair was done in a messy, but classy up-do.

"You look beautiful Lucy," Gajeel said airily. Lucy looked down at her outfit and fidgeted under his unwavering stare.

"A-Are you sure I didn't overdress? Because if I did I can go change," Lucy said nervously and quietly. Gajeel stood up and placed his hands on her hips, pulling her into his body as he stared down at her with a small smile.

"Don't Lucy, you look just fine." Lucy nodded slightly and wrapped her arms around his torso, her head leaning against his chest.

"Gajeel…"

"Yes?"

"You used my name three times now."

**_~.xX__2__Xx.~_**

Later that day Lucy and Gajeel walked through the streets of Romansupea. People were everywhere, there were street performers. A man on a unicycle had come up to them, handing them a small booklet and then left to do the same with other couples. Lucy had noticed it that morning when they arrived, there were couples everywhere. It seemed to be the town of couples.

Lucy looked down at the booklet and opened it, skimming through the history of the town. She gasped in surprised and tugged on Gajeel's arm. The large man looked down at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"The history of this place is amazing! They say that the beginning of time began here, where the first man and woman met and they had begun to populate. It also says that…" Gajeel had drowned out her words and only looked at her animated face. Her eyes brightening with every word she said, the large smile on her face, and the pink tint to her cheeks. Her hands moved about as she talked animatedly. His own hand twitched slightly, eager for the touch of her soft small hands in his large calloused ones. So going by instinct and instinct alone he grabbed her hand.

Lucy stopped talking and stared at their adjoined hands. His fingers curled into hers as they walked. His face showed indifference about the contact, but she knew that it meant something to him. They rarely show affection out in public because of his standoff-ish attitude. Lucy giggled to herself and curled her fingers around his, flashing a large smile at him as they walked.

In the back of her mind she knew this was a big step for the both of them, but didn't care because of the erratic beating of her heart.

**_~.xX__2__Xx.~_**

When they arrived at the restaurant Lucy and Gajeel surveyed the atmosphere. It had low lighting, with a candle in the middle of every table. Tables that lined the walls were in booths, a three stem candelabra in the middle of those tables. The upstairs also had tables, probably more secluded areas too.

"Hello and welcome, how may I help you today?" A man in waiter attire asked the two, his brown hair combed back neatly.

"We would like a secluded area on the second floor," Gajeel replied. It seemed to Lucy that he had noticed too, and the look on the man's face confirmed it.

"Great choice sir, would you like a view or no?"

"A view," Lucy interjected. Gajeel looked at her with a raised eyebrow but didn't ask about it. The man nodded and began walking up to the second floor. They followed after him and he seated them in a corner room with a large window on the side of them. Lucy thanked him with a dazzling smile. The man nodded and left them to decide on their food.

"Why did you want a view?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy sighed and looked out of the window, a faint smile on her lips. "Because I wanted to look at the stars." Gajeel noticed her eyes glistening with unshed tears. He leaned over and took her hand in his, squeezing slightly. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes, and she smiled adoringly at him.

"I didn't know you could be this sentimental Gajeel," Lucy said.

"I have my moments." He flashed a wild grin. Lucy smiled back and removed her hand from his when the waiter came. The two ordered their drinks and food and the waiter left.

"Ne, Gajeel, can I ask a question?" Lucy asked quietly. Gajeel nodded his head and leaned forward in his seat. His hand attached to hers again and Lucy's fingers wrapped around his for comfort.

"Why don't we do, _it_, yet?"

Gajeel had been suspecting this, the question, the scenario; everything. He knew he was avoiding having sex with her, but he just wasn't sure if _she_ was really ready for it.

"I'll tell you later, tonight," Gajeel said. Lucy sighed loudly and nodded her head slightly.

**_~.xX__3__Xx.~_**

The couple walked into their hotel room and Lucy made her way to the bed. She sighed and fell on to it, her arms raised above her head as she kicked off her shoes.

"God those shoes were getting uncomfortable," Lucy said.

"Then why did you wear them?" Gajeel asked.

Lucy propped herself on her elbows and looked at him, "Because they're cute and went with my dress." Gajeel chuckled and sat down next to her, the bed dipped and Lucy moved closer to his body. She wrapped her arms around his waist and rubbed her cheek against his chest. The man looked down at her with a raised eyebrow and shook his head. The blonde could be so weird at times.

"Ne, Gajeel," Lucy said. She looked up at him, her brown innocent eyes staring into his red fiery eyes.

"Yeah, Bunny Girl?"

"You said you would tell me the reason why you won't make love to me…" Lucy trailed off and looked down, her ears a light tinted pink. Gajeel's own cheeks flushed and he turned his head away, clearing his throat.

"Alright," Gajeel removed Lucy from his body and sat her down across from him on the bed, "I'll tell you." Lucy's heart squeezed nervously, her breath catching in her throat.

"As you may know, from Shrimp or the books you read, Dragons only have one mate for life. And we Mark our mate, through intercourse. When we mate, it can't be undone. And we experience things that we wouldn't normally; like I'll be able to feel your pain, not physically but mentally. I'll know where you are because my scent would be on your body. And, it's dangerous. Sometimes Dragons lose control and end up hurting their mate, and I don't want to do that to you. I don't want you to be stuck with me and you change your feelings for me, I don't – " Lucy covered his mouth with her hand.

"Gajeel Redfox, please, shut up."

Gajeel's eyes widened and he pried her hand off of his mouth.

"Now stop saying stuff like 'I don't' before you even get an answer from me. How do you know all the things in my mind?"

Gajeel opened his mouth to speak but was silenced by Lucy's harsh glare.

"You don't know, alright? Gajeel, we've been together for how long now? Two weeks. Don't think you're moving too fast because we've known each other for a while now. And I trust you; even if you lose control I'll still trust you. Because Gajeel Goddamn it I love you!" Lucy's chest heaved up and down and her face was flushed red. Her last outburst took a lot out of her, and because she was yelling towards the end.

"I know," Gajeel said softly. Lucy looked at him with wide eyes.

"You know?"

"Of course I know, you said it on the train."

"Then why didn't you say anything to me?" Lucy spoke quieter now, her voice small and shy. Gajeel rubbed the back of his neck and took her hand in his free one. He rubbed small circles into her skin.

"Because I wasn't sure if you meant it," He said softly.

"But Gajeel, why?" Lucy looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm not used to people saying they love me, so I didn't know how to handle it. I tried to forget about it, thinking it was just my imagination but I couldn't. This is what I mean, I'm afraid that I won't be able to say those words to you before or after we mate." Lucy's bottom lip quivered and she slowly crawled towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and buried her face into the crook of his neck. She felt her boyfriend's arms around her waist and pull her closer into him.

"Even if you didn't say I love you to me, I'll always love you. No matter what. Your actions would be more than enough for me," Lucy said. She looked up at him, her eyes watering and a tear slid down her cheek. Gajeel wiped away the tear and kissed the spot.

"You really will?" Gajeel asked. Lucy nodded and smiled at him. The smile that always took his breath away, it lit up his world and he enjoyed life more because of her dazzling smile. He leaned closer to her and pressed his lips firmly against hers. His hands gripped her hips and moved her closer to him. Lucy moaned slightly and threaded her fingers into his hair. He slipped his tongue in her mouth and explored her mouth. Their tongues battled furiously and gasped for air as they parted, a string of saliva coming out of their mouths. They panted slightly, flushed fully.

Gajeel pushed Lucy down on the bed and hovered above her. He grinned at her and dove down towards her neck, nipping and licking at it. Her chest arched into his and her breathing cut short. The feeling was amazing, his teeth leaving marks on her neck. The tingling after feeling and his hot tongue on her skin.

Lucy gasped when she felt his hand on her covered breast, moving it in circles and kneading her soft mounds. He struggled trying to pull her dress down, grunting softly. Lucy giggled and lifted her back up, her hands finding the zipper and pulling it down. Gajeel got the idea and pulled the rest of it down. When it was fully unzipped he pulled the dress below her breasts and began attacking them with his mouth. Lucy moaned as he bit softly down on her nipples, his other hand pinching the neglected one.

Gajeel grinned as he heard her moans, his pride (and his penis) swelling. His pants tightened around his groin and Gajeel groaned into her breasts. He grabbed them both and licked each one slowly, his tongue swirling around each nipple. He looked up at Lucy as she moaned wantonly. Her eyes closed and her mouth open, puffs of hot air coming out and her face flushed a deep red.

"Gajeel, please, touch me more," She breathed. Gajeel smirked and moved his hand lower past her hips; he touched the skin visible and removed the dress He could see the black thongs with iron ringlets on the side.

"Iron?" Gajeel asked. He looked up to see Lucy looking down bashfully.

"V-Virgo made me." Gajeel chuckled and bit into it, the taste of pure iron exploded in his mouth. He ate the rest of them and the small underwear released itself and fell apart. Gajeel grinned and licked her sex, his tongue pushed on her rosy bud and Lucy squealed. Her back arched off the bed and let out a long moan. The Iron Dragon Slayer moved his hands on the sides of her waist, brushing the underside of her breasts as he licked her wet sex lips. He grasped her breasts in his hands and squeezed, eliciting another moan from his woman.

A warmth spread through Lucy and her cheeks flushed more, her heart beating erratically in her chest and it felt like a coil was tightening as Gajeel continued his ministrations. Her breath caught in her throat and her back arched upwards, a moan escaping her lips.

Below, Gajeel had been sucking her bud, and eagerly drank her juices as she came. He looked up and grinned at Lucy, and eagerly latched onto nipple. Her body felt like it was on fire, her senses were on high and when she felt Gajeel's mouth on her nipple she nearly came again. His hand cupped her sex as his fingers curled inside of her, pumping inside furiously. Lucy cried out in wanton lust as he hit a certain spot, making her thrash on the bed as another assault of pleasure coursed through her body.

Gajeel removed his fingers from her body and licked her sweet juices off his fingers. He hovered above her and kissed her mouth, her tongue tasted his and tasted herself, sweet, like nectar. Gajeel hastily removed his belt and top, flinging them over his shoulders and sliding down his pants. A large tent was noticeable in his boxers. When he pulled those down Lucy's eyes widened and her breath hitched.

He was BIG, thick and long, with three metal studs on either side of his prick.

Lucy mentally thanked every God out there for blessing her with this awesome man.

Gajeel chuckled at Lucy's awestruck face. He gently rubbed his thumb over her cheek, his other hand lining himself for entrance. He rubbed his manhood at her folds and looked up at her, seeing her nod he slowly eased himself into her. Her tight walls closed around him and he had to have control over himself before he came.

Buried to the hilt, he relaxed a little and reveled in the feeling of being inside of his mate-to-be. He stuck his nose in the crook of her neck and grasped her hips as he began slowly moving inside of her.

"Faster, please," Lucy gasped. She pulled his head towards her mouth and kissed him fervently. He groaned as he pumped his long prick into her faster, ramming her womb. Lucy moaned in the kiss and tangled her fingers into his long black hair. Gajeel pulled out all the way, and Lucy almost whined but stopped when he thrust back into her, and he did it again, and again, and again.

Lucy cried out his name as he thrust into her heavenly hole. Her body lifted off the bed as Gajeel sat back – still inside of her – and began pumping again. The new position was hitting a spot that made Lucy moan loudly, clutching onto Gajeel's shoulders as her body bounced on his.

Gajeel nipped and sucked on her shoulders up to her neck, leaving a large purple bruise. His fangs elongated as he bit down harder on her neck, lapping up the blood and kissing the spot lightly. Lucy was vaguely aware of the pain, but paid no mind to the pleasure in her womanhood.

She felt the coil tightening again, almost painfully. "G-Gajeel…" Lucy moaned. Her head fell back as another long moan escaped. Her body felt numb from the intense passion. Gajeel fell onto his back and thrust harder into her, his breath ragged and perspiration forming on his brow. He grunted as he felt her walls tightening, knowing she was close to her climax, and he was too. Her body was splayed over his and he moved her head up with his hand, giving her a tender kiss.

That one kiss showed his love for her, how he would care for her until the end of time, the joys of their life so far and the joy to come.

"Come for me Lucy."

That broke the dam; her climax shook her as she screamed his name. Gajeel grunted and thrust once more into her and spilled his seed. The two were panting as they tried to regain their breath. Gajeel slowly pulled out of her and moved them both towards the head of the bed. Lucy's body was limp, her eyes fluttering closed. He pulled the covers over them both and wrapped his arm around her waist. He kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you Lucy."

* * *

**Alright... Chapter two is out. Would you like an epilogue? If so just say so in the reviews and I will do the best I can! :D**

**I do not own Fairy Tail.**

**Make sure to check out my other stories,** _The Ruined Date, How It All Began_ and We're_ Just A Pair Of Screw Ups_


	3. Epilogue

**THE LONG AWAITED EPILOGUE IS HEREEEEE! I know it has been a month since I updated but I had put a lot of work and time and thought into this last chapter which took me forever to write! School is starting back up soon so I'll probably not have barely any time at all to write. **

**Soooo I came up with this idea for the time being to be like, okay cool! So I am making this contest/competition called "One of a Kind". This competition is for story plots that have never been used before, and I have read over 600+ stories on my time here at . So I would like to be able to find a plot that has never been used before, any pairing works really. And I would also like for them to be 1,000 to 3,000 words long, only one chapter. Basically like a oneshot, if that helps. Another thing, please send in your stories to me so I can put them up on a story layout for my other readers to read on and vote for. The prize is for the top three stories get to right a collaboration story with me! I do hope you guys will be trying out for this contest because I personally think this will be a great idea, one to get me to finish my stories and two to be reading my reader's stories!**

**I do not own FT, if I did Gajeel and Lucy would be together no doubt. Oh an SPOILER ALERT! DID ANYONE SEE LAST WEEKS MANGA CHAPTER! OMG LEVY AND GAJEEL BECAME CANNON! Well her lips were on his and now he seems protective of her... Now we wait for Natsu and Lucy..**

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Two days later the now mated couple walked into the guild. Lucy was hugging his arm affectionately and Gajeel didn't seem to mind. He occasionally smiled at her, a real smile, not a cocky grin.

They both sat down at the bar and Gajeel ordered for them, "Eggs, bacon, strawberry smoothie and a beer." Mira nodded with a knowing smile and went behind the doors to the kitchen.

"Gajeel!" A loud voice rang through the guild hall. "Fight me!" Natsu bounded up behind the two and raised his flaming fists. Gajeel looked at him once with a dull look, then turned his head back towards the opening door as Mira came out with a plate and two drinks.

"Here you go, one breakfast and one beer," She said with a smile. Gajeel nodded his head in thanks and took a sip of his drink.

"Gajeel, fight me! Now!" Natsu persisted. Lucy could feel Gajeel's irritation and giggled quietly. Her mate glared at her half-heartedly and continued to ignore Natsu's whiney demands. "Gajeel we haven't fought in ages" and "Please Gajeel I'll let you win". It sounded like a bad break-up and Natsu wanted him back.

"Salamander, no. I just got back from a vacation," Gajeel said finally. Lucy nibbled on a piece of bacon as she watched Natsu whine and throw his arms in the air.

"But Gajeel~"

"Dammit Salamander let me enjoy some time with my mate!" Gajeel shouted. That gained the attention of EVERYONEin the guild. Natsu stared wide eyes and wide mouthed, Mira was gushing about babies, Macao was covering Romeo's ears and eyes (Why? O.o), Wendy was blushing profusely with wide eyes and Juvia was mumbling stuff about 'Gray-sama' and 'mine forever'. Lucy's own cheeks flushed and she quickly ate the rest of her food, grabbed Gajeel's arm and ran out the guild.

"The babies, the babies!"

**_~.xX4Xx.~_**

It was a nice morning in the apartment of the Heartfilia residence. The blonde lay bundled up in the warm pierced body of her mate/boyfriend. The sheets covered them both from the waist down. Lucy's hair was knotted slightly, Gajeel's also. Purple bruises were on her hips and wrists, Gajeel had scars adorning his back and shoulders.

Basically they fucked each other.

Lucy was the first to wake, a high pitched yawn coming out of her mouth. She wrapped her leg further around Gajeel's body and hummed in delight. Gajeel shifted onto his back and pulled Lucy on top of him, both arms wrapped around her little figure. It had been a month and it had become a routine for them. They went to the guild together, split off into their separate groups then went back home together.

Lucy carefully slipped out of the bed and made her way to the bathroom to get ready. She turned on the shower and stepped inside. Humming softly to herself as she washed her body with her vanilla soap and scrubbed her scalp with her strawberry shampoo. She heard the bathroom door open, but didn't bother looking as she felt a hand resting on her hip.

"Morning Gajeel," Lucy said with a smile. She felt Gajeel grumble something and buried his head in her neck. Lucy giggled lightly and turned around, her arms rested over his shoulders as she stared at his bent head.

"… could've woken me up," Gajeel grumbled. He lifted his head and lightly kissed her nose.

"I know, but you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you," Lucy replied.

"Whatever…" Gajeel's hands roamed over her back and moved them forward under the shower head. He reached behind her and grabbed some of his own soap and shampoo. Lucy helped him wash his body, mainly his member, as he scrubbed his hair. Lucy smiled coyly as she kneeled in front of him and continued to wash the suds off of him.

Gajeel looked down with one eye open and chuckled, his bunny girl always did things like this for him in the shower. Sucking him off in the morning, then making him breakfast. It was nothing new to them, just part of their routine.

**_~.xX4Xx.~_**

"Morning everyone!" Lucy shouted as she and Gajeel entered the guild. They waved their hellos and mornings. They both sat down at a table in the dark corner (much to Lucy's displeasure) and waited for Mira to come to them.

"Good morning Gajeel, Lucy," Pantherlily greeted. He had just come through the guild doors from his latest mission with Wendy and Carla. Wendy skipped over to the table as well and sat down next to Lucy.

"Good morning Lucy-chan, Gajeel-san," she said quietly. Gajeel grumbled out his morning and began a chat with Pantherlily about his mission. Mira came by sometime later with a cup of orange juice, beer, a kiwi, and apple juice.

"Morning Lucy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy," Mira said with a smile. They all said their mornings back.

"Lucy, have you gone a mission lately?" Wendy asked while sipping on her juice. Lucy thought for a while and shook her head. "No I haven't, someone," she glanced sideways at her mate, "wouldn't let me." She finished and crossed her arms under her chest. Wendy giggled and looked over at the grumbling dragon slayer.

"Well us Dragon slayers are protective, so I can understand why he wouldn't want you to," Wendy commented. Lucy sighed and rested her head on her palm.

"But if I don't go on a mission soon I'll have no money to pay my rent, it's a miracle I was able to in the past two months with Team Natsu."

"Well how about you go on a mission _with_ Gajeel and Pantherlily." Lucy thought for a moment, pondering Wendy's suggestion. On the plus side she would be able to pay her rent this month and get the full reward money, on the down side she and Gajeel wouldn't be able to have any "fun".

"Sure, what the hell," Lucy said. She stood from her seat and made her way to the mission board. Looking through a suitable mission for the three of them, she failed to notice Natus and Gray walking up behind her.

"Hey Lucy!" The two shouted in unison, scaring the poor blonde. She squeaked and jumped in her spot.

"Lucy you haven't gone on a mission with us in a while," Gray said, wrapping his arm around Lucy's shoulder.

"Yeah, Ice Stripper is right!" Natsu shouted. He grinned widely at her. Gray glared at Natsu but didn't engage in a fight with him, for once.

"How about Team Natsu goes on a mission? Ya know, me, you, Fire breathe and Erza? It's been way too long."

Natsu snatched a mission off the board and waved it enthusiastically in the air. "Mira, Team Natsu is going on a mission!" He shouted at the barmaid. Lucy grabbed the mission paper out of Natsu's hands and stuck it back on the board. "No Natsu, we're not. I need money for rent," she said.

"Yeah and? That's what missions are for," Natsu replied.

"RENT MONEY, so I can't. I won't be able to pay my rent because of your over-destructiveness." Lucy grabbed a different mission off the board and walked back to her table with Gajeel. Natsu and Gray stared after her with wide eyes and open mouths.

"It's your entire fault Hothead! Just had to try and force her didn't you?" Gray growled.

"What? Mine? No its yours!" Natsu fired back, lighting his fists on fire and raising them.

"How is it my fault? You're the one that goes overboard and ruins the mission!" Gray countered, his fists coated in ice. Natsu threw the first punch, and that's when all hell broke loose.

**_~.xX5Xx.~_**

One week later and Lucy, Gajeel, Pantherlily, Wendy and Carla were still on their job. It turned out to be harder than expected. To find some lost heirloom was easy, but it was in a _fucking_ forest! Not to mention it was in the Boundary Forest, which is known for its inhabitation for monsters. _Huge_ monsters.

"Eek!" Lucy screamed, jumping in the air as a larger-than-normal snaked slithered past in the trees. She latched onto Gajeel's arm, her nails digging into his skin.

"As much as I like you digging your nails into my skin, now's not the time Bunny Girl," Gajeel said. Lucy flushed and let go, mumbling under her breath about stupid dragon slayers and stupid missions.

"Lucy-chan, if you want I could go back to the hotel with you," Wendy said quietly.

"No, no Wendy, I'll be fine. The sooner we find this heirloom the faster we can get home, right?" Lucy smiled weakly, her face paling as she saw another monster nearby. Lucy quickly walked forward between Pantherlily and Gajeel.

"Lucy, are you sure you're okay?" Pantherlily asked.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lily, thanks for asking," Lucy said and smiled gratefully at him. Lucy peaked behind her at Wendy and Carla and her eyes widened. Behind them was the large black snake that she saw earlier, it was rearing behind them with its large jaws opened wide, venom dripping from its fangs.

Out of impulse (and sheer fear for her friend) Lucy took out her whip and wrapped it around Wendy's wrist and pulled her forward just as the snake lunged at them. The small bluenette yelped and stumbled forward.

"The hell-!" Gajeel started, he turned around and saw why Lucy did what she did. The Dragon Slayer turned his arm into a metal pole and rammed it into the snake's eye. It hissed in pain and fled quickly.

"Oh God Wendy are you okay? I'm sorry did I hurt you on accident? I'm so sorry Wendy!" Lucy said. She grabbed Wendy's wrist inspecting it for a welt or red line.

"I'm fine Lucy-chan, thank you for saving me back there," Wendy smiled at the worried blonde. Lucy nodded hesitantly. "We should hurry, if that thing comes back I'm sure it will be out for blood." Gajeel nodded and took the lead, Pantherlily flying next to him. Lucy walked in the back with Wendy and Carla.

**_~.xX5Xx.~_**

Later that night the group of five set up a camp in a tiny clearing in the woods. The thickness of the trees provided some shelter. Lucy had called out Virgo to help set up the tents and make the fire while the boys called watch for the night and hunted for dinner. Lucy sat back on a tree as she watched Wendy talking quietly with Carla and Virgo was still putting up the last tent.

Lucy sighed and looked up at the dark, starry sky. She was terrified of what the night held for them, thinking back to the near death experience Wendy had had. She looked back and saw Virgo had finished the tent and was sitting near the fire, poking it with a stick. She inwardly chuckled at the sight.

Nearby she heard a rustling, thinking it was Gajeel and Pantherlily she paid no mind to it. Pantherlily came through the trees first as he hauled the head of a large monster and Gajeel came in back with the tail over his shoulder. Lucy stood up slowly from her spot.

"I see you got something good," Lucy commented in awe. Gajeel grunted and Pantherlily nodded. Wendy clapped excitedly as she saw Gajeel turn his arm into a large sword and chop up the monster into small pieces. He skewered a dozen pieces on a stick and hover it over the fire. Looking over his shoulder he motioned for Lucy to come over and sit next to him, which she gladly obliged.

As they ate, they talked about the next day and what it would bring. They came up with a plan to find the damned item by splitting into groups; one group went South East with the other went North West.

"Who should group with who?" Wendy asked. Carla was huddled into her chest with her arms crossed, a frown on her face.

"Well since there is an odd number of us, there will be a group of three. So Wendy, Carla and I could be in one group. Gajeel and Pantherlily in their group," Lucy said. She glanced at Gajeel and saw him nod his head. "Well then it's settled, Wendy, Carla and I will go South East, while you and Pantherlily go North West. Sound fair right?" The group all nodded.

"Alright then," Gajeel stood up, "I guess I'll be taking watch. Bunny Girl and Wendy, get some sleep." Gajeel turned and walked towards the border, leaning against a tree. Lucy stood and made her way to her tent shared with Wendy, the two girls quickly fell asleep, confidante in the other Dragon Slayer's abilities to keep watch.

**_~.xX5Xx.~_**

The next morning was an unfortunate one. Mainly because they all woke up to someone throwing up.

Wendy was the first to smell the putrid smell in the morning, she rolled onto her side and didn't see Lucy there. Panicking slightly she jumped out of the tent and rushed to Gajeel's tent. He lay on his side with Pantherlily crushed under his arm, snoring loudly.

"Gajeel!" Wendy whisper-shouted. He didn't stir. "Gajeel!" Wendy tried shaking him to wake him up, but failed miserably. The girl sucked in some air and blew forcefully into Gajeel's ear, which did wake him up.

"Finally," Wendy breathed.

"The fuck? Wendy why'd you do that?" Gajeel growled while rubbing his ear.

"Because, Lucy-chan is missing!" Gajeel's eyes widened and he quickly got out of his tent, sniffing the air and scrunching his nose in disgust. He looked around and sniffed the air (as much as he didn't want to), honing in on one spot in the trees. Before he could march forward, someone came out, and that someone was a pale Lucy holding her stomach.

"Lucy-chan!" Wendy shouted, running towards the blonde and throwing her arms around her. Lucy quickly caught the bluenette with wide eyes. "Wendy? Are you okay?" She asked.

"I should be asking you that, I couldn't find you this morning at all," Wendy said, "Were you the one throwing up earlier?"

"Yes, I was." Lucy covered her mouth and looked to the side, her cheeks flushed brightly against her pale face.

"If you want I could treat you," Wendy suggested a small smile on her face.

"That'd be nice." Lucy smiled and the girls walked over to the burnt out fire pit. Lucy sat down across from Wendy with her legs crossed, the other girl hovered her hands over Lucy's stomach. After some time, Wendy's eyes widened and she shakily brought her hands back.

"Wendy? What's wrong? What is it?" Gajeel asked, he stood behind Lucy with his hand on top of her head.

"Umm… Lucy-chan... When was your last monthly?" Wendy asked quietly.

Lucy flushed, "Umm…Two month ago…I think." Wendy nodded.

"Well, Lucy-chan, congratulations."

"Congratulations? Why are you…?" Gajeel trailed off, his eyes going wide and he looked down at Lucy's still form.

"Are you saying that I'm…?"

**_~.xX6Xx.~_**

Mira was behind the bar drying a mug when the guild doors opened. She looked up, expecting Natsu, Gray and Erza from their latest mission but was shocked to see Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Carla and Pantherlily instead. The group trudged forward through the guild; Wendy went off to sit by a table with Carla, squeezing Lucy's hand and giving a weary smile. Gajeel sat down on the bar and Lucy sat next to him, Pantherlily sitting on top of the bar counter.

"What's wrong with you guys? Did the mission not go well?" Mira asked.

"We didn't get to finish it," Lucy said quietly.

"Why?" Mira leaned forward over the bar top, her head resting on the heels of her hands and elbows on the top.

"Because she," Gajeel pointed at Lucy, "And I," he pointed at himself, "Are having a baby." He pointed at Lucy stomach. Mira's head dropped onto the counter with a loud _thud_. She recovered quickly and grabbed Lucy's hands, her eyes wide and twinkling.

"Really?" Lucy nodded hesitantly. Just then the guild doors opened again and Team Natsu came in. They headed straight to the bar where Lucy and Gajeel were, and a spinning Mira.

"Good morning Lucy," Erza greeted, reaching over the bar counter and grabbing a plate of strawberry cheesecake. (How…? O.o)

"Heya Lucy!" Natsu shouted and patted Lucy's back, hard. She nearly rammed herself into the counter if it hadn't been for Gajeel cushioning her body with his arm.

"Idiot, careful!" Gajeel hissed.

"Since when were you responsible?" Gray said, sitting next to Erza.

"Since now," Gajeel said. He pulled Lucy onto his lap and rubbing her stomach soothingly with his hand. Lucy sighed and rested her head on his shoulder, kissing his neck lightly before smiling at her teammates.

"Lucy, let's go on a job, please?" Natsu whined.

The blonde shook her head, "Sorry Natsu, I won't be going on jobs for a while."

"Why?" Erza inquired, taking another bite of her cake.

"Umm…" Lucy looked up at Gajeel and he nodded, "Well, I'm pregnant." Lucy laughed nervously as she watched Natsu's mouth open, Gray's eyes nearly bug out of his head, and Erza choking on her cake. In fact, the whole guild heard it and it was deadly quiet.

"You're what!?"

**_~.xX6Xx.~_**

Three months have passed since that day, and Gajeel started treating Lucy like a porcelain doll. He never got into the guild brawls, always next to Lucy and covering her stomach with his arm, which had gotten bigger. She was only four months along, but to her it seemed bigger than normal for four months.

"Ne, Gajeel, where will the baby stay? In my apartment or your house?" Lucy asked. She traced circles around the metal studs on Gajeel's arms.

"My house," He replied immediately. Lucy looked up with slightly wide eyes, she never thought Gajeel would take on the responsibility of having their child at his house, which she still had no clue where it was.

"Where is your house anyway? I've never seen it," Lucy asked. Gajeel kissed her temple and rubbed her stomach.

"It's in the forest." Lucy's eyes widened and she nearly jumped out of Gajeel's arms.

"The forest?! I am not having my baby live with you in the forest!" Lucy all but shouted at the man. Guild members stared at her with questioning gazes, some even stopping what they're doing and listening to them.

"Don't worry, it's safe. I had asked Shrimp to put some runes around it to keep the monsters and wolves away," Gajeel explained. He was used to Lucy's outbursts now. The first time she yelled at him he yelled back, big mistake. The pregnant blonde had kicked him right in his crotch and left him whimpering in pain on her apartment floor.

"You're sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure."

"Positive?"

"Yes, Bunny Girl, I'm positive." Gajeel ruffled Lucy's hair and grinned down at her. Lucy pouted and swatted his hand away, fixing her hair and glaring at him.

"Well if you're so sure I'd like to check out your house and be sure it's actually safe," Lucy said. Gajeel sighed and nodded reluctantly. His mate was always over protective, and now that she was with _his_ child, she would be sure to be like Titania and the Demon Barmaid combined.

Lucy stood from her seat, "Well, let's go. The sooner the better." She started towards the door and Gajeel followed behind, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he inwardly cursed.

Once they arrived at Gajeel's little house in the woods, Lucy was thoroughly tired out. When Gajeel had finally opened his door Lucy rushed inside and sat down on his couch, panting slightly and wiping a thin sheen of sweat off of her forehead.

"My God, this house is so far from the guild," Lucy panted. Gajeel walked over and sat down next to her, his arm wrapped over her shoulder and pulled her into his body.

"Well you wanted to see my house, here it is," Gajeel made a sweeping motion with arm. Now that Lucy was rested she finally got a look at his place. In one corner was a kitchen with a counter top and barstools at it, where she was now was presumably the living room, a large lacrima tv hovered in front of her. She twisted around and saw a staircase for what she assumed led up to the bathrooms and bedrooms.

"Its tiny, I'll admit it, but comfy," Lucy finally said, "I don't really see any reason why it would be so bad now…" Lucy sighed.

"It passes." Gajeel smiled at her and nuzzled his nose with hers. Lucy giggled at him, his cozy, lovey side only she got to see.

"I'm glad you approve, because I was wondering if you would like to live here, with me," Gajeel said. The blonde gasped. Never had she thought Gajeel would ask her something like this.

"But, you know my team; they like to barge into wherever I am. Are you sure you want to deal with that?" Lucy asked, her brown eyes shining.

"I'm sure Bunny Girl," The dragon slayer said, he kissed her lips softly, then her nose. "I know I don't say it much but, I love you. And I love our child, and I want us all to live together." Gajeel placed his hand on Lucy's round stomach. A tear slipped down Lucy's cheek, her smile quivering as she sniffed.

"G-Gajeel, I love you too." Lucy wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him passionately. Her legs hung off of his as he pulled her forward, his hands resting on her hips.

Their tongues danced around each other like a tango, they moaned feverishly into each other, hands roaming in places only they can touch. Lucy wrapped her legs around Gajeel's waist and locked her ankles together. "Gajeel," She breathed into their kiss, "I need you." Gajeel pressed his lips closed to hers again and nodded. Grabbing her rear he hoisted her onto his hips as he stood and walked them both up the stairs to his bedroom.

He kicked the door open and gently put Lucy down, pulling away from their embrace he took off his shirt. His muscles stretching as his arms moved above his head. Tossing the shirt in a corner in the room he helped Lucy take off her own clothing, kissing her stomach and smiling up at her.

Two shirts, pants, and shoes later the two were panting in lust, flesh slapping against flesh. Lucy lay beneath the thrusting man, her head rolled to the side as he moved slowly in her. It was not just sex; it was a consummation of their love for each other. The child that they both love and the future to come that they will spend together.

**_~.xX7Xx.~_**

Four months have gone by since Lucy moved in with Gajeel and Pantherlily. She took care of the cooking and cleaning, even though the two males protested against it.

"I'll be fine, I was raised to be a respectable young woman who cares for her loved one," Lucy said as she washed the dishes. Gajeel mumbled something under his breath and sighed. He stood from his seat and stood behind Lucy, his hands resting on her well rounded belly.

"I know, you keep telling us that but it's still worrisome when you're close," Gajeel said. He rested his head on her shoulder. Pantherlily watched from the side as he nibbled on his kiwi. The two had become quite close during their time together, these shows of affection was something new for Pantherlily to see in Gajeel. Usually he was closed off, but he grew used to it, seeing Lucy with child and imagining their children would look like.

"Lucy, Gajeel may have a point, you are very far along now," Pantherlily said. Lucy sighed and turned off the faucet.

"Well if you're so–Urk!" Lucy clutched stomach and bent forward. She stumbled towards the counter and grabbed onto the ledge, her breathing becoming labored more by the second.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Pantherlily asked. He flew to her side.

"The… Baby…" Lucy panted out. She groaned in pain again as she felt her water break. Gajeel's eyes widened. "The baby!" He shouted. Pantherlily's eyes widened, quickly he went upstairs to grab the bag they had packed.

Gajeel grabbed Lucy's hand and picked her up, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Lily hurry it up! We're going to the guild," Gajeel shouted. Quickly he went outside, seeing Pantherlily carrying the bag. "I'll go into Shadow Mode and get there quickly, I'll see you there." Pantherlily nodded and flew off, Gajeel morphing into his Shadow Mode with Lucy in his arms not far behind.

When they arrived at the guild Gajeel had kicked open the doors, the guild members all stared at Lucy's pained form. Mira looked up from her duties and freaked. Quickly the guild got together to get Lucy into the infirmary, Wendy followed behind and closed everybody out of the room until Porlyusica got there. When she arrived she sent a glare at everyone to stay out.

Gajeel sat nervously at the bar, his hands in his hair as he listened to Lucy's pain filled screams which had been going on for hours. He felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder, an armored hand. Erza sent him a sympathetic smile and sat down next to him. Soon Natsu and Gray followed. Natsu's somber face made everything seem worse to him. Gray sighed and unconsciously stripped out of his shirt, throwing it over his shoulder.

"Calm down Metal Face, the whole guild is worried, not just you," Gray said. They all cringed as they heard another scream. It was silent for a while, and then a baby's cry was heard. Gajeel gave a sigh of relief as did the rest of the guild; he stood to get up but froze when he heard screaming again. He was rooted to the spot, only when Natsu burned him he moved.

"The fuck Salamander!" Gajeel shouted, rubbing the red welt on his arm.

"You weren't moving," Natsu said, giving a shrug of indifference. If Gajeel hadn't been so wound up he would have started an argument. The door to the infirmary opened and a flustered Wendy came out, she grabbed Gajeel's arm and pulled him away towards to door.

"She says she's not doing this without you," Wendy explained, "And I agree with her." Gajeel stumbled inside and saw Lucy's sweated face. She was grunting and groaning, gripping the sides of the bed until her knuckles turned white. The Dragon Slayer quickly walked forward, grabbing her hand and moving her hair out of her face.

"It's okay Lucy, I'm here," He cooed. Lucy squeezed his hand in a death-like grip as she pushed again, panting.

"Lucy, keep pushing, the baby is halfway out," Wendy said, looking up once at the couple. _Baby? But…_ Gajeel looked to the side to see Porlyusica holding one in a blue blanket. _Wait a minute… Fucking two!?_ He looked down at Lucy's pained expression, hoping to Mavis there wouldn't be a third.

"Almost there Lucy, one more big push, okay?" Wendy instructed. Lucy nodded quickly, squeezing Gajeel's hand (he swore he heard a bone break) and screaming loudly, pushing with all her might.

"Oh get this thing out of me!" She screamed, her head falling back as she gasped for air. For a while it was quiet again; then the baby began crying.

Lucy lay sound asleep on the bed. Gajeel peaked one last time at her before closing the door with his foot quietly. He walked down the stairs of the guild second floor to the main hall, two gurgling babies in each arm. A gasp was heard and the rest soon looked up to see the father smiling proudly.

"Twins?" Mira gasped. Covering her mouth with her hands and her eyes wide. Gajeel nodded once, still smiling. He continued down to a table and everyone crowded around him.

"What are their names?" Levy asked quietly. She pushed back the cloth a little to see their cute faces.

Gajeel shrugged, "We haven't thought of names yet." They all nodded and continued cooing at the babies. Natsu lit one of his fingers on fire and the baby in the pink bundle reached out towards it, a large toothless smile on her little face. The girls all 'aww'ed at the little girl.

"She's acting just like Lucy," Mira said.

"Her best friend is a Fire Dragon Slayer, so of course her child would love fire," Levy giggled. Gajeel glared at Levy, snorting in disdain.

"Like my child would ever be near that Fire Freak," Gajeel grumbled.

"Hey! Why would you say something like that?" Natsu protested.

"Because I don't want my child catching your idiocy." Everyone laughed quietly, careful not to disturb or scare the children. They all heard a door open and looked up, seeing Lucy leaning against the door frame with a soft smile on her face. Levy, Mira and Erza all got up the stairs and grabbed Lucy.

"Hey hey, I'm fine." Lucy reassured them, holding onto the railing as she descended the stairs. She reached outward towards Gajeel and he stood, handing her the two babies carefully. Lucy giggled and bounced them in her arms, smiling at them both. She looked up, her eyes watering with tears.

"They're… They're beautiful…" Lucy sniffed and a lone tear slid down her cheek. Gajeel wiped away the tear, kissing her cheek gently and resting his forehead against hers.

"Yes they are, just like their mother," He said quietly. Lucy smiled brightly.

"Hey, we would like to know the names," Gray interrupted their moment with his loud voice. Gajeel whipped his head around and growled openly at him. Lucy stared blankly at them, her mind reeling with names. She thought about the first name that came to her mind, "Layla." Gajeel turned back to her and the rest all stared. "Layla Redfox." Lucy gave Layla to Gajeel, who stood dumb struck.

"And this one is Kin Redfox." She smiled proudly and looked behind her at Gajeel. Gajeel stared at her with wide eyes, slowly he walked up next to her and grabbed her hand.

"Well brats, we have some partying to do!" Makarov shouted out. Everyone cheered loudly, clapping their hands together and jumping about.

Several hours later, the two newborns were awake and laughing loudly. The girls hovered over them with newly bought toys and gadgets. The boys all sat next to Gajeel as they patted him on the back, making jokes about the parenting life.

"You won't be able to do as many mission now, it was the same for me and Bisca when we had Asuka," Alzack said, shaking his head with his arms crossed, "And we only had one!" The guys all laughed loudly. Gajeel joined in, staring wistfully at his mate who talked with the girls, the two children on each hip. Gajeel knew she would always be a great mother, but seeing it for himself made his heart swell with pride.

Lucy laughed when she felt the two babies grabbed at her shirt, their little hands opening and closing. The girls cooed, grabbing their little hands and shaking them back and forth.

"Lucy you're children are so cute!" Levy squealed. Lucy nodded, "Yes they are, and I have Gajeel to thank for it." Lucy looked back and saw Gajeel staring at her; he smiled shortly and continued back to talking with Natsu and Gray. Lucy had never seen him so happy before, talking _normally_ with the most rambunctious guild members. He smiled more, laughed more, he wasn't as off put-ish like he was when he first joined. Somehow, it felt to Lucy that she was the cause of his changing in demeanor, and their two children.

**_~.xX8Xx.~_**

"Mama!" Layla shouted. Lucy looked over quickly, wide eyes.

"L-Layla? Did, did you just say 'Mama'?" Lucy asked. She picked up Layla from her crib.

As if to prove her point, Layla giggled wildly and shouted, "Mama!" She pointed at Lucy and giggled again. The blonde mother grinned widely, spinning in a circle with Layla in her outstretched arms.

"Layla said mama! Oh my sweet girl is growing up so fast," Lucy shouted. She looked down at her other child, Kin, seeing his silent and brooding expression dampened her spirits. She held Layla on her hip and looked down at Kin, smoothing his black hair back.

"Kin, can you say 'mama' too?" Lucy asked, rubbing the child's cheek with her thumb. Kin sucked his thumb as he clutched onto his stuffed bunny, his brows furrowed together.

"Ba… Ba… Bunny!" Kin shouted. Lucy sighed, lately that's all Kin could shout was 'bunny'. She blamed Gajeel for always calling her that in front of their kids. She grabbed Kin and put him on the other side of her hip, bouncing them both as they giggled. Lucy navigated her way through the cluttered home towards the kitchen. Sitting both toddlers on the counter behind her she began making lunch.

Because of her mother status, her guild mates refused to let her go on mission by herself. They didn't want the new mother to be injured and scare her children. Gajeel agreed too, he wouldn't want his kids motherless like him. Lucy understood, knowing her own pain when her mother passed away, and agreed, under one condition; she went on mission when Kin and Layla were old enough to understand things better. So basically she only had to wait until they were both five.

_Four more years…_

Gajeel gasped in pain, the wound on his side was much worse than he had expected. He looked down at Pantherlily's still form, the exceed had taken too much damage from that blast of magic, and now he was unconscious. He growled at the bandits, the job said nothing about them having a mage with them. The mage looked down at the exceed, smirked, and raised his hand. Pantherlily's body rose up in the air and was shot against a tree.

"No!" Gajeel shouted in pain, his voice hoarse. The Dragon Slayer growled deeply in his chest, lunging at the mage. He collided against him, forcing him to the ground. Gajeel raised his armor clad fist and brought it down to the mage's nose, shattering it completely.

The mage made a vain attempt to throw Gajeel off of him, but his body weight pressed him down further into the ground. When he activated his magic to throw him off, he was surprised when the weight lifted. Peeking through his eye he gasped, seeing the Dragon Slayer in a cloud of shadows. Red glowing eyes stared into his, and that was the last he saw before everything went black.

Lucy turned off all the lights that night, putting the babies to bed early and closed the door quietly, peeking in one last time at their sleeping faces. She went in her room and stripped out of her clothing, putting on a large black t-shirt and some boy shorts. Lucy sighed as she slipped under the covers for the night. Gajeel had promised to be back tonight, if not, early tomorrow morning. It was just a simple mission to get rid of some bandits for a small village; it shouldn't have been too hard.

The next morning Lucy woke to two screaming babies. She rushed down the stairs but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Gajeel's bandaged body. "Gajeel, what happened?" Gajeel looked up and rubbed the back of his head sheepishly.

"There was a mage with them, an annoying one too," He replied. He picked up Kin from his cradle, the baby continued screaming, tears streaming down his flushed cheeks. Layla cried loudly as well, screaming over and over again, "Mama!" Lucy picked up her child and rocked her back and forth.

"Shh… Mama's right here now Layla. Shh…" Lucy said quietly. Gajeel watched with mild shock, not only did Layla say her first word, but Lucy handled the screaming child with so much care.

"Gajeel," Lucy broke him of his thoughts.

"Yes?"

"Where's Pantherlily?" Lucy questioned. Gajeel pointed towards the couch behind him, "Asleep. He took the brute damage of it, trying to protect me." Lucy sighed and walked over to the sleeping exceed, his stomach rising and falling evenly.

"Poor Lily," she said quietly. Lucy went over to the kitchen had took out two baby bottle. She gave one to Gajeel and she gave it to Kin, the little child had stopped crying a while ago and began sucking on the bottle. Lucy gave the other one to Layla and she began drinking too.

"I was worried sick about you Gajeel," Lucy said, giving his free arm a hug with her own.

"You shouldn't be Bunny Girl, you know I can handle myself," Gajeel said. Lucy sighed.

"I know, but I still worry." Lucy looked down at their babies, "I don't want anything bad to happen to you. They need a father in their life."

"I know, I know, that's the last mission I'll on for a while anyways," Gajeel said.

"What?" Lucy stared at him with wide eyes. If neither of them were going on mission how will they live? Let alone support two growing children. "What do you mean 'last mission'?"

"What I'm saying is that we're financially supported, we have enough money to last us a life time."

"Wha-what?" Lucy was at a loss, first it was him no longer doing missions and now he's saying they're good financially? "You're saying that, we have enough money, to survive for a while, right?" She had to be sure, if only a little more. Being so used to doing things herself made her think that she would never be able to live peacefully.

"Yes," Gajeel kissed her lips lightly, "We're good."

**(A/N: Okay okay, this part may seem really weird to people who do not have kids, or a relationship and you live together. What this little snippet means is that Lucy can depend on Gajeel like she would her lover, which he is. Everyone knows about Lucy's past and how she had to fend for herself majority of the time, so now she can finally live her life in peace for her children and her man. Just wanted to explain that part! :D Read on!) **

**_~.xX9Xx.~_**

Lucy rested her head on the guild's bar counter top. Finally, after weeks of preparation, she was getting a break. Mira placed a strawberry smoothie in front of the blonde, smiling sympathetically at the blonde. "Thanks Mira," Lucy said tiredly as she sipped on her drink.

"I thought you needed something, you look dead tired," Mira said.

"I am dead tired," Lucy replied. Mira chuckled, never once had she seen the blonde so defeated, and by her own children at that.

"The two of them just won't stop chewing on everything, Layla keeps chewing the metal in the house and Kin keeps chewing on my keys," Lucy said exasperated. She was glad she didn't get any metal cribs, or else the blonde baby would eat right through it.

They were both two and started developing magical skills. Kin had grabbed one of Lucy's keys and began gnawing on it, unintentionally he had summoned Aquarius. Poor Lucy had to explain to the angered mermaid that it was an accident, making sure she didn't flood the whole house. While little Layla began chewing on Gajeel's metal equipment, it scared Lucy half to death, thanking Mavis Gajeel had stopped Layla. When he inspected his metal equipment he saw faint chew marks on it, which of course meant Layla had inherited some of his magic.

The only way to get away from the two was to have someone babysit them. When her fellow guild mates heard of them using magic, none volunteered to babysit. That is until Erza had something to say it, something along the lines of, "If I have to I will babysit." After much persuasion (cake) Lucy had asked Levy and Laki to babysit, which the two didn't mind.

Lucy looked back at Gajeel, his face breaking into a feral grin as he landed a punch on Natsu's jaw. He had been brawling since they first separated themselves from the twins. Even after the restless nights he still had enough energy to fight. Lucy wished she had the energy, but knew it was futile compared to his. Even in bed she was under him, moaning in wanton lust quietly as _he_ pumped into her with full abandon.

"Lucy? Are you okay?" Mira asked, waving her hand in front of her face. Lucy 'huh'ed and looked at Mira.

"Oh, sorry, I was zoning out a bit," Lucy said, laughing nervously. Mira narrowed her eyes at the flustered blonde.

"You're cheek were tainted pink, you must have been thinking about the sex between you two," Mira said with a giggle. The blonde opened her mouth to retort, but closed it. Sighing she rested her head on her hands, her elbows on the counter.

"I'm not gonna lie, I was. The sex is amazing, I love it and I love him. But I feel like I should put my part in too," Lucy confessed. Mira raised an eyebrow at her, "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, most of the time I'm on the bottom, while he's on top. Seldom do I get on top, and that's basically once in a blue moon."

"What's this about getting on top?" A slurred voice said. Cana saddled next to Lucy, downing the rest of her keg. Lucy blushed slightly.

"Lucy's sex life is almost in shambles, again," Mira said.

"Again? When was the first?" Cana asked. She pushed her face closer to Lucy's; Lucy leaned back and pushed the brunette's face away.

"Well, when me and Gajeel were first going out," Lucy said quietly, looking down at her half-filled glass. Cana whistled lowly, "Well obviously you guys worked it out, since you had two kids." Lucy gasped and punched Cana's arm lightly, while the drunkard brunette just laughed.

"You know," Cana stated seriously, "You could try something new." Lucy raised an eyebrow, "I'm listening."

"Well, I know a friend of a friend who got another girl to have sex with her and her man. Said it was the best thing she ever did, the two wouldn't stop fucking."

Lucy's face had gone pale at the thought, "No, no fucking way. That's really gross."

"You never know Lucy, it could be the key to your sexy life," Mira winked at her. Lucy crossed her arm over her chest in an 'X'. "Denied, no Mira. I'm not sharing with someone else, I'd rather just do some cosplay." Lucy covered her mouth, wide eyes. Cana and Mira both had gotten that look that meant trouble, and trouble for her!

Lucy fidgeted in her seat, her hands rubbing up and down her legs. She was used to wearing revealing clothing, but after she had her kids she covered herself up more. Not only did her breasts get bigger but so did her hips, meaning she had to buy a whole new wardrobe. The blonde fiddled with her headband, pulling down the black bunny ear in front of her face.

_How did I get into this mess anyways?_ _Oh yeah, that's right, Mira and Cana made me._

Lucy had tried to make the two forget their outrageous idea, but knew it was useless because they forcefully dragged her out of the guild. The guild members all looked at them peculiarly, even Gajeel did, but even if they did try to help Lucy they were get a mean glare by Mira.

First they went to a lingerie store, buying the most skimpiest clothing they could find, then a costume store to buy a black leather corset and knee high heeled boots, along with a headband bunny ears. When they finally got to Lucy's home Levy and Laki were holding the children while talking about baby things.

"Lu-chan? What are you doing home so early?" Levy asked.

"Mira and Cana came up with an idea for my um… Intimate life with Gajeel," Lucy said, choosing her words carefully. She looked at Kin's dark red eyes, which resembled his father's so much it was like looking at a mirror. Layla looked like her, blonde hair, brown eyes, except she had her father's mentality, while Kin had hers.

Levy blushed, "Oh, um, I can look after them if you want." Lucy opened her mouth to protest but Mira said, "Oh yes, that works great!" She clapped her hands together excitedly. Cana smirked and shoved all the bags at Lucy. Grabbing her arm she led her up the stairs, towards the bathroom and began working on Lucy's outfit.

An hour and a half later Lucy was dressed up in a skin tight leather heart shaped top, a black corset over it, fishnet stockings that clipped to her leather top, the knee high boots, and black bunny ears. Her makeup was a mixture of dark red and black, black eyeliner and red eye shadow, dark red lipstick and two red earrings.

Mira had finally come up after figuring out the housing situation with Levy, gasping and covering her mouth. "You look so stunning Lucy!"

Lucy blushed brightly, crossing her arms over her overly-exposed breasts, "Thanks Mira, but are you sure this isn't a bit, much?" The blonde gestured to her outfit.

"Nope, it's perfect. Oh and one more thing," Cana said, running out and searching in her bag. She pulled out a red velvet covered book '_My Damn Good Lover_'. Lucy's eyes widened, realizing that one of her guild mates is reading her book.

"Now this will help you out more. There's a scene with the main character in a bunny suit, just like yours, and the sex is rough," Cana smirked and flipped through the book, finding the scene she gave it to Lucy. "Read it over so you can actually do it." _Please, I wrote the book, of course I know it!_ Lucy wanted to shout out she wrote it, just so she wouldn't have to do this. But knew it wouldn't exactly work, seeing as Cana read it. She could hear the teasing now.

And now, here she was, sitting on their bed with her legs crossed over the other. Maybe the idea wasn't all that bad, true Gajeel would no doubt pound into her, making her incapable of walking the next day, and she could spice things up more in the bedroom, kitchen, couch, bathroom…

A loud door slamming alerted her of Gajeel's presence. Lucy jolted in her seat, her cheeks already flushing with excitement and embarrassment. _Would it be too late to hide under the covers? Or the bathroom?_ Her confidence dwindled with each passing second, angry footsteps leading up to the room.

The door swung open, hitting the other wall as Gajeel stepped in. He paused and stared at Lucy with wide eyes. Lucy took this as her chance to walk up to him, her hips swishing back and forth in a tempting manner. The blonde tried her best not to mess things up. Planting her hands on his chest she pushed her breasts against his chest, nipping at his collar bone and said seductively, "Hey Gajeel." His sharp intake of breath meant it was working, her play of seductress bunny.

"Bunny Girl, what are you doing?" He asked. His hands had yet to touch her, but the blonde had other ideas in mind to make him.

"Well, I'm living up to my name aren't I?" Lucy stepped back and twirled in front of him, purposely shaking her rump a little. Gajeel growled deep in his throat, grasping her hips from behind and pulling her close to him. Lucy giggled, grabbing his hands and spinning to face him.

His mouth landed on hers in heated lust, tongue's battling for dominance, his hands gripping her waist. He walked them towards the bed, nearly pushing Lucy down onto it as he pulled down the corset and ripped through the leather. "Gajeel!" Lucy squeaked.

"I'll buy you another one," He mumbled and immediately latched onto her nipple, massaging the neglected breast and tweaking and pinching the nipple. His tongue circled the nipple, biting lightly and pulling it. Lucy moaned and clutched the sheets, her other hand tangling in his hair. The blonde struggled to take the corset off, finally, loosened enough it fell open around her. Gajeel flung it against the wall, ripping the rest of her top and taking off the fishnets.

Lucy grabbed at Gajeel's shirt, trying to pry it off of him as he continued to pleasure her. Her frustration grew, groaning she ripped open the shirt. Gajeel paused momentarily and Lucy shyly smiled at him, "I'll buy you another one?" He chuckled and buried his nose in her shoulder. He kissed and licked at it, sucking on the flesh and licking it, making it an angry purple.

Lucy pushed her mate onto his back, kissing him full on the mouth as she ground her hips on his groin. Gajeel groaned as he felt Lucy pulling down his pants, his prick springing to life. The blonde nipped and licked his nipple, rubbing his member as she did so. Lowering herself closer to her big 'prize', she blew air at the head, pre-cum leaking out.

Lucy smirked up at Gajeel, licking the head of his penis slowly, seeing his distraught face gave her the inch she needed. Her tongue went from the tip, down to the base, cupping his balls as she wetted his member. Her hand pumped him, finally engulfing it with her mouth. Gajeel groaned loudly, her hot mouth and moaning vibrating his penis, making him flush deeply and pant slightly. He looked down and saw her head bobbing up and down on him, sucking him in and using her tongue expertly as it swirled around it. Lucy looked up at him, her brown eyes twinkling and clouding with lust; lust for him and only him.

Gajeel grunted, his balls tightening as he felt the urge to climax. He grabbed Lucy's head and thrust into her mouth, nearly gagging her and choking her on his massive member. He continued thrusting in her mouth, her hand rubbing his balls. He let go of her head and thrust one last time, the thick white liquid shooting into the back of her throat. Gajeel's head fell back and he let out a low moan and sighed. The blonde looked up at him, wiping away the cum that was on her chin with a finger and dipping it into her mouth.

The dragon slayer groaned, the sight fueling him to take her and fuck her senseless. The blonde moved up, kissing him full on the mouth, the taste of his cum still on her tongue. She grabbed his now hard as steel (no pun intended) member, aiming it at her sopping wet entrance. Lowering herself on it, she gasped and her head fell back, goose bumps covering her skin and shivered.

She slowly began working above him, rubbing his abs and chest and moaning. She rotated her hips, feeling his member moving inside of her and his pubes tickling her clit. Her mind went into overdrive as she rubbed again over his black curls; bring herself to climax above him. She screamed out his name and dug her nails into his skin.

Gajeel had idly been watching his mate fuck him, and make herself cum. Taking matters into his own hands, he gripped her waist and thrust into her, hard. Lucy gasped and yelped as he thrust powerfully below her, his hands on her hips digging into her skin. Surely those would leave marks on her body.

The blonde lowered her body on his chest as he pounded in her, panting and moaning his name. Gajeel lifted up her chin pushed his lips on her, parting them and their tongue's meeting, swirling around one another. "L-Lucy…" Gajeel groaned, "I-I'm close."

Lucy rose back up again, meeting his thrusts with her hips pushing down powerfully on his member. She moaned loudly, whispering his name, sometimes screaming it. His grip tightened on her, balls clenching for a second time that night. In one powerful thrust he came inside of her. He roared out her name and pulled her flush against his skin again, his arms across her back and waist as he thrust more. Lucy screamed in pleasure and sucked at his neck.

The dragon slayer slowed down to a stop, the only sound is panting in the room. Gajeel gave butterfly kisses all over Lucy's face; finally meeting her lips he kissed her with his love for her. His mate kissed back with the same feeling, maybe even more than him.

But who am I kidding; of course Gajeel loves her more than she loves him.

**_~.xX10Xx.~_**

The next morning Lucy woke up to Gajeel's handsome smiling face, a white vase in his hand with one red rose, and a plate filled with eggs, bacon and pancakes. Lucy gave a tired smile and sat up, pulling the covers over her chest.

"Morning Lucy," he greeted, kissing her temple.

"Good morning Gajeel, finally lost the nickname?" Lucy teased, giggling slightly at his pink cheeks.

"No, just thought you deserved this." Lucy nodded and smiled brightly at him, all traces of sleep gone. Smelling the food up close brought her mouth to water with hunger. She grabbed the fork on the plate and began digging into the delicious food. "Oh god, this is great!" Lucy exclaimed. She lifted up a forkful of food and pointed it at Gajeel.

"Say 'Ahh'." Lucy giggled.

Gajeel shook his head, "It's for you, not me."

"Nu uh, it's for the both of us, now open wide. Do I have to do the train?" Lucy questioned. Seeing no reply she began making noises for a train and slowly brought the fork close to his mouth.

"Open wide, choo choo!" Gajeel growled something under his breath and reluctantly opened his mouth. Lucy grinned and said, "Layla is just as stubborn as you." Her eyes widened.

"Wait, how long is Layla and Kin going to stay with Levy? Oh no I have to go and get them," Lucy said, trying to untangle her legs from the sheets. But Gajeel stopped her and pulled her back down to the bed.

"It's okay; we can just see them at the guild."

"But, my babies… They need their mama, right?"

"They'll be fine," Gajeel assured. He wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his nose into her hair, smelling the scent of him and her shampoo. He mumbled something into her hair and kissed her cheek.

"What'd you say?" Lucy asked, turning her head to look at him.

"I said I love you." Gajeel kissed her lips tenderly.

Lucy smiled and giggled, "I love you too."


End file.
